It Started With The Touch Of His Hands
by shawzielass94
Summary: She never expected it to be like this. She imagined it differently. She's a Doctor. And yet Steve's touch, small yet so much more, could make her forget herself. She never expected to fall for him or anything else for that matter and yet here she is. Dr Russell, again. A stich here, a bruise there. Nothing could erase his touch from her, nor hers from him. But that's how it started
1. Hellloooo? Is anyone there?

So evidently that Nana Nap lasted a little longer than I had anticipated... Alrighty then. Where to begin?

Like wow, some of the stories I've started and with the track record I made with chapter updates, never mind 2017 someone start singing Busted's Year 3000! Thats probably going to be the goal for the next update.

Aha!

No shit seriously I'm hoping to start updating within the next week at the latest! I pinky fucking promise.

For those of you have followed me reliogiously, I applaud thee for thy patience!

So come on, tell me whats been happening since my last update! Would you like me to go first?

Geez alright kids no need to shout!!

So my neglecting my Fanfiction duties is by far of no means me forgetting about said fanfiction stories, although you might as well call me Dory because its a wonder as to how how I've gotten through life so far.

Anyways, in the last few years, as I'm sure just about everyone here has had too, I've had a few ups and downs. First once again problems with my health came to light and I fell into a little bit of a depression however, hands on my heart, that is a thing of the past! Sadly I lost an Uncle this year in March which was a blow to the family, my family is one of which you'd need about 10 pairs of hands to be able to name just my Dad's sibilings..

Its amazing how you may never see certain members of your family for years and yet a wedding, christening or in this case, a funeral, can bring us all together and get us talking as if we'd only spoken to each other last week.

Let me tell you, love, love is something else. Its pure, effortless and knows no bounds.

On to a happier note, guess who got a god damn promotion to part time supervisor?!

* Wolf whistles *

This lass right here! So come on, give me a round of applause! Dont worry, the power hasnt gone to my head. If anything I've learned that if I defiantly didnt have patience before as a usual part time retail sales assistance, I fucking do now. Like seriously.

Tell me I'm not the only person here who works in retail, whether it be clothing, furniture, electronics, food etc. Who thinks that those who dont work in retail and come into your store or ring up and complain or be genuine arseholes, need to be bitch slapped in the face? With a house. Brick shit house.

I wont go into detail about certain cases because I'm sure theres someone else out there who has had worse. Although if you would like to have a rant, I am all ears!

So yes, I'm back. Maybe a monthly basis but you never know!

Bribe me with food and you just might get them every 24 hours.

However the rockstars that my reviewers/followers/partners in fucking crime that you's all are, your support would be much more welcome, not to mention I would feel so humbled and apprectiated!

Ive already lost my love for drawing and painting, dont let me lose my love for writing or for you, your support and love is something I cant even begin to describe

Plus your replies/reveiws will let me acknowledge which of my stories have lost their appeal and therefore I can just scrap them and concentrate on the ones that are more favoured.

Also I am up for Beta Readers, so please form an orderly queue here --

*Awkward silence*

Well alrighty then, so yes, tell me off. Tell me I'm a bad person for leaving you hanging all these years. But also tell me how much you've missed me, god knows I need something to smile for. If you think my stories could use some pointers, comment below. If you want more, then beam me up Scotty!

Let me know how you all are because you know, I worry. The MommaWolf that I am. If you have any requests for certian stories then fire away. I live for the inspiration!

Yes I did mean to write live, although throw love in there aswell because that shit works too!

Not to mention, tell me whose been catching up with the latest marvel movies! Like holy shit balls! Lets make it movies in general! Tv shows? Ye-ah who has been watch Shadow Hunters? Game of Thrones?

Either way I've missed you all and I'm sorry I've being away for so long.

Catch you on the flipside!

Love Holly

XoXo


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So It's been awhile, on request, I've edited the original chapter, made it a bit more smoother and easier to read. Also, I've stuck to my Geordie roots, I'm from Newcastle in the U.K. So a lot of the slang I've incorporated into this, is the norm for me however I have written it for you to understand it enough to be enjoyable to read. Mind you I did have a little giggle to myself when automatically writing words which are second nature to me and thinking to myself, will my readers understand the placement of this word? In this sentence? The meaning? No we'll just take that out. Aha.**

 **Anyways, I'm also hoping and somewhat praying, to keep the story as parallel to the timeline of each movie as much as I can. Meaning, if I get a good enough response and support from everyone I'll update as much as I can.**

 **Originally I wanted to start this a couple of months after Loki's attack on New York, where we witness the Avengers for the first time, however, there is a lot to incorporate, I'm talking more towards the mentioning/acknowledging the movies/new characters that have followed since.**

 **So I've ran from Age of Ultron, although I will be making little references here and there for some of the previous movies, I'm hoping you'll catch them. I will also welcome any eagle eyed reviewers to kindly leave comments as to whether I've made any mistakes, whether that be general grammar and spelling but also if I happen to make any errors when connecting events of my story in with that of the movies. Knowing me, its probable.**

 **We'll see how that goes of course. As always I don't own anyrights of the characters other than my jolly own.**

 **Toodles!**

* * *

It Start With The Touch Of His Hands

Set three months after the events in Sokovia.

Newcastle, United Kingdom.

August 23rd.

Third person P.O.V

A dull light emits into the darkness of the room, the rectangle of light brightens for a moment from the mobile phone sitting half hazardly against an open book, the screen flashes before a melody plays softly, breaking the silence of night and slightly rousing the sole occupant of the flat from her place on the sofa but not enough to wake her fully. The alarm she'd set was one of three so if this one didn't wake her, there was defiantly more to come, the song she'd set with the alarm begins to rise in volume as the song kicks in and plays the first verse.

" _I have been crazy. But that's just alright, alright. I have been lonely. But that's just alright, alright._

 _My feelings I don't hide them, hide them, hide them. Inside they keep on burning, burning, burning._

 _Your feelings you shouldn't hide them, hide them, hide them._

 _From me._

 _Nah, nah , nah no oh!"_

As promised, the alarm has proven its purpose and the snoozing figure finally begins to awakens from her sleep, she stares confusedly into the darkness for a moment, her phone brightens again as the volume of the song increases too, the light finally catches her attention and her tired eyes shift to the phone before she's realising what has woken her and why. Reaching over, she tiredly and a little blindly because of the brightness, begins patting her hand against the cold surface of the glass coffee table in hopes she finds her phone and silences the damn alarm.

"That can not be the time already?!"

Her tiredness makes her clumsy as she knocks her phone against the glass and the vibrations from the movement echoes around the small flat and the noise startles her awake completely. She squints against the brightness of the phone's light to find that it honestly is 11:45 at night. A few unhappy groans tumble from her lips as she rolls back into the comfort of her sofa, she lays there for a few more minutes, giving her mind and body time wake itself enough to stand without falling. Given her clumsy nature, that is wishful thinking.

"This isn't going to get jobs done." She mumbles to herself as she sighs and gives her weary limbs a stretch before sitting up and taking in the her empty sitting room.

It's late, that is much and she felt more tired now than what she did before she went to sleep. She would loved nothing more than to curl back up on the sofa, pick right back up off where her dream had broken off from and enjoy the peace but alas as she has spoken there is work to be done. Stifling a yawn the young woman; clothed in a very old pair of pyjama boxer shorts and a thin spaghetti strapped styled vest top, she mentally pep talks herself into moving away from the very comfortable, soft and only just recently warmed to the right temperature sofa, to softly pad her way to the kitchen.

The light of the half moon is filtering through the windows in between the passing clouds and gives her enough light to work with as she finds her laptop sitting on the kitchen counter/table, lifting the lid the device makes a few stirring noise before it starts up. She had put it into sleep mode before she also went into sleep mode and all the apps and documents she had been working on beforehand is still sitting at the ready on her desktop. Which included Skype, a couple of Google tabs on travelling paths and times, a word document and a photo album.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus that's bright." Squinting against the light of the laptop screen, she blinks back tears as her eyes adjust the brightness.

Happy that everything is how she left it, she walks still blinking repeatedly as she tries to get rid of the funny shaped blobs that have been caught up in her sight. Chuckling to herself as she stumbles up to the counter with the kettle and tea, coffee and sugar pots, she flicks the switch on the kettle before lifting her cup off of the draining board and adding half a tea spoon full of coffee and two tea spoons full of sugar whilst the kettle boils. A little too loudly for her opinion but given she was never a morning person, she lets the noise wash over her as the smell of coffee entices her mind to wake up properly.

As the kettle boils, she thanks God for the 'whistling' mechanism on the kettle for breaking on her earlier this week because she was in no mood to have it screaming at her.

 _PING!_

She smiles slightly into the darkness as the all too familiar sound originating from the speakers of her laptop floats to her ears, she lazily flicks her gaze from the cup of coffee that she had poured the now boiled water into and begins stirring milk into, to the clock on the kitchen wall. She has to squint slightly again to try and decipher the time using the light coming from the laptop. Still too tired and in denial that it is dark enough that she needs to turn a light on.

"Twelve bells, as usual." She murmurs to herself once she finally reads the time 12:00, the tone behind the murmur was more of a 'right on time' kind of tone. As she knew exactly why, what and who the reason behind the noise was. Screwing the lid back onto the milk carton, she moves silently across the stonework tiled flooring of her kitchen, slips the spoon into the sink before placing the milk back into its place in the fridge.

 _PING!_

"Oh hold your horses." She mutters as she half jogs on her tip toes back to the counter to grab her cup.

"Shit, shit, shit that's hot." Not realising she has filled the cup up a bit more the usual, she suffers a few minutes of discomfort from the splattering of hot coffee.

She has to concentrate though and take her time with the overfilled cup as she walks cautiously to the kitchen table before seating herself at it. She swipes a finger against the mouse pad and her screensaver of pictures disappear, bringing her Skype page back to her eyes. She searches around her laptop on the table but comes up short for the thing that she was looking for, before patting her head and rolling her eyes at herself as she begins untangling her glasses from off of her sleep mussed hair.

"How the hell these things stayed on top of my head whilst I was asleep, I will never know." She mutters to herself as she uses the bottom of her top to quickly clean them before putting them on.

She double checks that the person trying to contact her is the very one she's been waiting for, testing the temperature of the liquid with tentative sip, she sets the cup aside satisfied and clicks 'Connect'. For a moment the screen stays between limbo as it opens the connection and she waits patiently, leaning back into her chair as she watches the little buffering symbol as it continues its rotating sequence for a few more seconds before the image of a familiar face greets her.

"Oh finally! I've been waiting ages for you to answer little miss!" The woman on the otherside of the connection sasses and half-heartedly glares at her through the screen. The similarities between both women are shocking; both are gifted with long golden hair, green eyes and lightly rose coloured lips. There was no doubt that they were related, however the woman on the screen was evidently older, if the slight appearance of crow's feet peaking out at the corner of her eyes was any indication.

"Oh please Liz, it was a couple of minutes you little drama queen." The younger woman retorts with a grin before she reaches for her cup to take another sip; she holds it against her stomach as she rolls her eyes playfully before replying. "And besides, need I remind you of what time it is at this particular part of the world?" She says sweetly to this 'Liz' before leaning forward to rest her elbows against the table and taking another sip, giving 'Liz' and better look at the 'not impressed' expression on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I know its late Mads but you're my sister and that means I can call at any given time and you have to answer, it's in the handbook. Page twenty-one, chapter seven, paragraph four. Right before the chapter on the meanings behind 'I love you!'" Madison or Mads for short laughed as her sister Liz battered her eyelashes in mock innocence.

"Don't act all innocent with me madam." Madison laughs before adding in her next sentence as a somewhat after thought. "And are you sure that you're not getting your 'how to be a sister' handbook mixed up with the other handbook you have?" She questions and Liz's face drops slightly as she catches the hidden meaning and tone behind it before bouncing back to her quirky-self.

"Oh come on Mads, this again? Look I know you don't like it when you're the last to know about the Missions that I go on but please don't give me one of your speeches tonight, Sis. You know the protocols and what to expect from them." Madison sighs as Liz finally shows how tired and stressed she is because of her job. And a flicker of guilt washes over her. She sets the half empty cup back onto the table and drags a hand across her face before pinching her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

"I know, I know. But surely there's a line somewhere, where you or someone can at least let me know. After what happened the last time you went on a mission and all, I would've thought that they could at least be a little bit more caring to your next of kin." She says tiredly as she looks back at Liz, assessing Liz's sluggish posture and the bags under her eyes now that she's finally talking to someone besides her colleagues. "It's one thing to know your sister is a agent of a secret organisation. It's another thing to know that the organisation was S.H.E.I.L.D, of which no longer exists."

Liz opens her mouth to make a comment on the last part of her sisters sentence but thinks better of it.

"But that thing with Sokovia? The Avengers? Against a insane robot of one of Stark's creations, like seriously does no-one monitor him? He's constantly coming up with new things, does anyone actually give him the green light at all on these things?" Madison asks Liz frustratedly as she picks her coffee back up, needing more stimulation.

"This is Stark Sis, Tony Stark. He's impulsive. He does what he wants and guilt trips himself for the consequences he's caused after." Liz says but almost as if its something she says on a daily basis, with no emotion.

"Still, put that kid in a timeout. Look, as I said, I don't like being the last to know about things concerning your job especially when its dangerous and defiantly not being informed about this whilst said dangerous work is in a remote part of Russia, via the News. Everyone thinks the worst in these time of events but no-one tends to think, especially on this side of the world, is my sister there?" Madison pauses for a moment, staring blindly into her cup as her mind, already back tracking to months previously, to the when she was in the middle of eating her lunch when the lunchtime news suddenly brought up a live feed of Sokovia. She blinks away a few tears and swallow the lump in her throat.

"Mads I-" Liz starts.

"You didn't call." She pauses, still staring into her cup as she remembers. "You didn't answer any of my texts, didn't pick up my voicemails or even acknowledge to hefty amount of missed calls I left." She sniffles as a stray tear escapes. "I waited for three days, whilst everyone else went back to their own business, I waited by the house phone; mobile and even had my laptop constantly plugged in so it didn't lose power encase you Skyped me. Three days of my heart growing emptier and when you do call, you brush it off so easily, so casually as if it were just a walk in the park. In those three days, I thought the worst of the worst. I had half a mind to get on a plane and kick whose ever arse that was in charge that day for putting me through that hell." She looks up and points to the screen as if the emphasize her point and to furthermore show Liz that she would've gone through with it.

"I know you would have hun and you know that I have no control over that, I get given these orders and then I'm expected to jump straight into action no questions asked. Act first and think later. It's what I signed up for and you know this. Ultron was something none of us could have imagined to have happened let alone to have controlled the outcome of it all; we've been over this Madison that was months ago. It's over with now, he's gone and the World is safe again. I'm safe and you're safe. That's all that matters. This is what I do." Liz's expression turns stern with her last sentence, a tone that Madison was familiar with but still rebelled against.

"But why becoming an Agent? And especially for them, S.H.I.E.L.D! The C.I.A maybe, F.B.I go right ahead, hell come back to England and join M.I.5 but S.H.I.E.L.D? And why did you stay with them after what happened with Hydra? Why couldn't you have followed after Sharon and joined the C.I.A?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't exist anymore, you know that, Nick still has a team, those that are still loyal, as a back up. However, Tony has employed the more active agents, ones that can do field missions, into his force. But we'll talk about that later." Liz looked up expectantly for another heated discussion regarding her new place of work but Madison, seemed still worked up over Sokovia.

"Wait, what? You know what I haven't had enough coffee to get me through this. Look alls I'm trying to say is that I understand and accept the job you work in but that doesn't mean I like it, or like being the last to know about your health and safety. Is it too much to ask you to find a job that doesn't have you shipped off to every God damn given country at the odd hours of the day? You'd be home in the evenings, you'd be out with your friends at the weekends and you could talk to me daily, you could've had a decent life." Madison could feel her anxiety creeping up on her and had to quell the lump of fear working its way up her throat.

"Director Fury approached me Madison, me, out of the whole police department in New York. Me. The skills I have are best suited to this occupation, you've even said it yourself that being just a regular police officer was getting me nowhere, that there was something bigger and better for me out there in this world. I left home because of those words. And you were right, there is and I was given it. I know it's hard on you to go days, weeks and at the most recent a month without hearing from me, it's hard on me too Mads, you're all that I have left now and I worry. I worry that I'm not going to make it back to you one day and you're going to be on your own. But what I do makes a difference, the things I do, the things I know and the things I see, people like you and the guys back at NYPD wouldn't even dream about. And it's because of those things that I HAVE to continue doing this, the world isn't as safe as it once was, or how people idly think it is." Liz pauses to take a breath.

"In all honesty I don't think I could ever stop doing my job, not after all that's happened. So don't ask me to." A tickling sensation against her cheek had Madison lift a hand to wipe against her face and staring confusedly at the wetness left against the pads of her fingers. Not realising that she had been crying, she lifts her glasses to brush away the rest of the tears. "Oh honey don't cry, if you cry, then I'll cry and we both know what will happen if I start to cry." Liz croaks and holds a finger up to Madison as she too stows away the tears, Madison lets out a breathy chuckled and nods before speaking.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles and leans against her right hand. "Sometimes I just think that it would all be better if I just moved to New York to stay with you. Childish I know. I'd at least I have the comfort and knowledge that you're not too far from me. Because this long distance and time difference thing is total bullocks." She laughs and earns a chuckle from Liz.

"Well now that my baby sister has G-R-A-D-U-A-T-E-D!" Liz sings before squealing and clapping her hands. "To which I couldn't be prouder of or happier about, it might not be such a bad idea." She grins excitedly through the camera and Madison sits there somewhat confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on smarty pants, the only reason that you're still living in dear old England is that you wanted to finish your studies back home. And look, you have! And the top of your class too! And, I know that you haven't applied to any local or private Practices yet. You have no decent and loving boyfriend or friends because you have been so set on your studies so it's not as if you have anything important left there, not with Mum and Dad's passing." They both stare off slightly thinking about their parents passing six years ago. "There are plenty of opportunities over here. Think about it, you graduated at the top of your class, got your masters degree and now you're a qualified Doctor. And you've got what most newly qualified Doctor's don't." Madison couldn't quite help but smile proudly as she listened to her sister praise her, she however resumed her confused face at her sister's comment.

"And what's that?"

"Actual experience for one but also the natural hand and gift for healing others, besides did anyone else in your class volunteer or take a year as a student paramedic before deciding to pursue a career in medicine? No, they all had there parents' money to back them."

"True." Madison perks up and begins bouncing in her seat with excitement. "You know how I'm an over achiever? I have something to tell you, well more so clear up a few things. First of all, I've been a qualified Doctor for the past year; I told you I was taking my Masters degree when really I had been taking my Doctorate, in the meantime a friend of mine invited me to join her Private Surgery on a temporary basis so I could get a roof over my head and a name to put out there if I got a better offer somewhere else." Liz's eyes widened in disbelief at hearing this.

"No! You mean?"

"Yes! I am and officially have been a Doctor Lizzy for the past year! A DOCTOR!" Both women screamed to each other in excited disbelief.

"But how?! Don't you have to be a little older? You're only 23!" Liz gasped out as reality hit her.

"Usually but because I excelled in both my Bachelor and Master years with the highest marks, I got through my Doctorate a lot faster too. There were no cutting corners or favouritism involved, I genuinely did my work, I worked my arse off for it all and it's paid off. I've had to change my name and all of my details over and everything! It's all surreal!" She watches as Liz continues to stare at her in disbelief, her mouth agape and both hands held up against her cheeks, she let out a laugh and Liz let out a chuckle.

"Oh my God." Liz pauses. "Oh my God. OhmyGod!" Liz loses her gaze as a moment of disbelief washes over her before she blinks and finally sees her sister as if it's the first time over again. "Mads, you did it!"

"I know."

"You have to come to New York now, I'll speak with Tony and get some time off so we can celebrate, in fact, I'll do it now." Liz disappeared from view for a moment.

"Liz? Lizzy? Elisabeth, you there?" Madison coos before Liz came back to the computer with her phone in her hand.

"Mads, start packing! Just the essentials, literally nothing but the essentials, I'm taking you shopping and everything. Just pack and sit tight, I'll sort this all out, I'll ring you at oh-seven-hundred with the details and your ass better be packed! Love you. Gotta go. Bye!" Liz quickly blew a kiss after she'd babbled out orders before the screen went blank and Skype informed Madison that the connection had ended.

She stared at the screen in bewilderment before moving into action.

"Alrighty then." Closing the lid she picks up her laptop and practically skips to her room in hopes to start packing and to get a couple of hours sleep, setting her laptop down on her bedroom desk, she reaches over and turns the lamp on beside her bed before putting her laptop and charger cable into its travel bag. She glances at the digital clock on her bedside table to find that its reads 2:17am.

"Were we really talking for that long? Good God!" Sighing to herself for not realising just how much time can fly by, she rubs a hand over her face as she stares at the corner of her bed in thought.

"Well, I best get a move on." She says to herself before bending to rest her knees on floor to try and wrestle her suitcase from out underneath the bed. She manages to grasp the strap firmly between her hands and gives it an almighty tug, however it doesn't budge but an uncomforting sound emits from under her bed and she only has a few seconds to react before the left hand side of her beds collapses to the floor.

"Ah bollucks!"

* * *

 **Yes, this is all remastered and shit, for those that are more literate and are in the know how of how one would look into getting a degree as a Practising Doctor then I apologies for my errors! Anyways, the next chapter will be up in the next 24 hours, I just wanted make sure this chapter was all neat and tidy before continuing, I'm not to sure whether the next chapter will be a throwback of Madison arriving at New York, to finding a job and so on before meeting the Avengers or - No, still debating. Either way 24 hours and it shall be up!**

 **Remember to leave a review, I love reviews, live for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, 24 hours later, enjoy and review but also spread the word my Deary's.**

* * *

It Started With The Touch Of His Hands.

Later that day.

JFK Airport

12:45pm

Madison's P.O.V

I stare out the window as the plane or jet, one or the other, is escorted across the runway to a private hanger with a name hanging over it, one of which I'm not too pleased with. The Stewardess, Lorraine, chats avidly next to me, pointing out and heavily emphasizing all of 'Mr Starks' fine traits and good deeds, all of his accomplishments. Everything from his latest work with charities, to his work with the Avengers.

Basically labelling him out as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. I'm beginning to think that Liz has either told or let on that I'm not his number one fan in the world, still not if having me escorted out of the very busy Newcastle Airport by four men the size of brick shit houses, to a private jet pretty much painted in neon writing;

 **STARK**

The crew had been fine so far, catering to my every whim, even though I just put my headphones and listened to music the entire trip, that is until I had a minor meltdown when the pilot/captain left the cockpit to say hello to me. The words that left my mouth were of sheer panic; _'The hell are you doing out here?! You're flying the fucking plane, how the fuck can you do that out here? Get your ass back in the son! I don't want to see you until we have landed and I am out that door on solid ground and in one piece mate.'_

Not my finest moment I can assure but it was a shock and I'm not the best of flyers, sue me!

Anyways like I said, the Stewardess' were fine until the decent where all four women went back and forth from one another listing off all of Starks qualities, in the end, the decent was more of me keeping my temper more than me keeping my lunch in my stomach. So yes I'm reminded yet again of my sister's new employer. I think back to exactly 7 o'clock this morning when she rang, right on time as usual.

 _Earlier that day._

 _The sound of an engine rumbles through my dream, which is ridiculous considering I'm about to like whipped cream of a lovely set of bronzed 8 pack abs, not the mention the man attached to those 8 pack abs is even lovelier. He stares at me lustfully, eyes black as night, pupils blown so wide you can barely see the honey colour of his iris', he grabs my chin softly and pulls me closer and open his mouth. I expect to hear declarations of love or some form of dirty instead;_

 _Hold up. No, you didn't bow, bow._

 _I aint the chick to walk behind you round town_

 _Just 'cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south_

 _That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it lying down, baby oh_

 _I stare a my bronzed God confused as he continues singing Little Mix's Power, my eyes widen as he leaps up off of the bed and begins to dance, strategically choreographed too. Eventually the pull of imminent reality hits me and I'm startled awake as my phone continues to blare out the music._

 _Finally it clicks and spring out of bed in search of the damn device as it continues to ring, my mind now catching up with me,reminds me that this is my sisters' personal ringtone._

 _"Where are you, you little bast- ah ha!"I exclaim as I finally find it under my pillow, the screen blinks at me almost angrily as I swipe the green answer button, almost dropping the phone in the process. "Hello?"_

 _"_ Oh finally! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling for the last 12 minutes, you have 3 minutes to dress, grab your stuff and get downstairs otherwise the taxi is leaving without you. Call me when you get to the airport, oh and if the driver asks, tell him its already paid for!" _And just like that, the she-devil is gone. I stare at my phone bemused before a car horn honks that has me throwing my phone across the room in fright._

 _"Shit!" I scrambled across my bed, pick up my phone, access the damage before waving at the taxi waiting for me. Signalling down that I'd be 2 minutes before dashing around my room. I was dressed, packed, door locked and downstairs in record time I might as well have been lightening._

 _"Morning Miss, Airport yeah" I nod as I catch my breathe, plugging in my seat belt and settling into the backseat._

 _"Yes please."_

 _"Ne bother love, you in a hurry, I'll de it in 10 minutes?"_

 _"No, no, love its alright, I don't even know what time my flight is leaving let alone what time check-in is." The words were not out of my mouth a second before a text buzzes my jacket pocket, the driver pulls away and onto the main road, singing along with the radio as I read the text from Liz._

 ** _CHECKED IN. LEAVE AT 8:30. GATE 44. HEAD TO SERVICE DESK 21. CHARLIE WILL SERVE YOU AND ESCORT YOU FROM THERE. GOTTA GO TO WORK. CALL WHEN I CAN. - LOVE LIZ X_**

 _"Huh, that solves that problem." I mutter to myself as I slip my phone back into my pocket, the driver looks at me in the mirror and says something but I can't quite grasp what he says, his Geordie accent overpowers any word that comes out his mouth, I take it as him thinking I said something to him._

 _"Oh nothing, my sister just text to say I leave at 8:30."_

 _"Ya said ya weren't in a hurry pet, deent worry I'll get ya there on time, hald on love." And with that the backseat slalom began, he weaved in between cars and lanes so fast its a wonder I still have brain cells rattling around in my head. I could've made a mixed salad without even breaking a sweat. I close my eyes as motion sickness begins creeping up my throat and I concentrate on the music from the radio and my breathing, completely ignoring the driver as he said every swear word under the sun. I lose myself in my moment of zen and before I know it the car stops and the driver is shaking me thinking I've fallen asleep. "Hey love, love, we're here. Deent worry I'll grab ye bags just sort yaself out." Just like that his door opens and he's out before I can open my eyes._

 _What coffee does he drink and where can I find it because no-one should be this wide awake and chipper at this time in the morning._

 _Letting myself out of the car, a man approaches me in a black security suit._

 _"Doctor Russell?" He says ruefully as he looks me up and down._

 _"Yes?" I ask, standing tall and proud, jutting my chin out for emphasis._

 _"Passport please Ma'am." I grab my handbag out from the taxi in a huff and the driver puts my laptop bag, carry on and small duffle, by my feet and watches avidly. My carry on full with toiletries and medication where as my small duffel held my clothes. I pull my Passport out from my bag and hand it over as the security man, I'm slowly labelling as an arsehole compares the photo on paper to the real life version in front of him. He checks it with some paperwork he pulls from nowhere and eyes me for a moment. His head flicks back and forth in quick succession before he seems somewhat satisfied that I am who I say I am. He hands me my Passport back before bending down to grab my bags and mutters a 'follow me' before he quick walks to a set of mirrored security doors just off to the side of the main entrance._

 _"Thank you, I believe the taxi's paid for yeah?" I say as I grab a crisp five pound note, one of the new weird plastic ones and hand it to him._

 _"Aye miss, aye. Cheers though, little bit extra in ma pocket all helps." He walks around me and hops back into his car before the Security arsehole bloke shouts at me._

 _"Sometime today Doctor." I try not to let him get to me but I'm a woman, a Geordie woman might I add, so I walked up to him calmly._

 _"Tell mister - Dods, do you get paid for treating people like shit and acting like an arsehole or is that just one of you finer qualities?" I asked sweetly and he stares me down before moving my bags into one hand and I drop into a fighting stance just encase, he looks surprised as he uses his free hand to stretch and swipe his key card to open the doors where I'm met with three more men exactly like him and I internally groan._

 _"Finer qualities, now follow me. Steve, Adam, Si. Like we said lads." The three men move and I drop my handbag and wait for them to rush me but they don't, they merely surround me, boxing me in on four sides with Arsehole #1 on my left. I watch with interest as I'm handed my bag back and they proceed to march me through the airport, giving me no room to breathe, one of thme kept his hand on the centre of my back, more of a protective guiding hand rather than a case of getting a bit flirty._

 _"Is this really necessary?" I ask timidly as I stare at the back of Arsehole #1's head. He doesn't answer, merely continues through the airport, an airport that is already packed tight with families, even at this time in the morning, all ready for there holidays before they go back to school. All eyes however watch with keen interest and in some cases a little bit too keen as I'm escorted to desk 21 with presumably Charlie sitting and waiting patiently. He too is watching with keen eyes and stands to attention when the four men crowd me around his desk._

 _"Miss Russell?" He asks as I automatically hand over my passport whilst Arsehole #1 puts my belongings on the scale and personally checks them on the X-ray machine too, like lightening he's back and tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for Charlie to complete his checks._

 _"Dr Russell actually." I say, I hear a snigger behind me and I tell myself not to drop kick anyone in the balls. Unprofessional Madison, very unprofessional. However, my rage bubbles a bit more as Charlie looks away from his computer to raise an eyebrow at me and suddenly all the training for my black belts in Mixed Martial Arts as a teen, come flooding back to me and my muscles, a little rusty yes, ripple with memory. Thank you Liz for bugging Mam and Dad into teaching me. "Miss Russell is my sister who said I should already be checked in." I say, eyes a blaze and he blanches as he goes back to work, quickly nodding, prints out my pass and hands back my passport as well as a swipe card._

 _"All done Miss - er Doctor Russell, Derek and the others will escort you to the Espire Lounge where there will be a private suit waiting for you." I smile, it must've looked predatory because his eyes widened. However before I can look anymore like a crazy lady, there's a hand on my back again, a little more insistant and I'm all but pushed in the direction that Arsehole #1 aka Derek; apparently that's his name, has started off in with the guy that was on my right. Charlie's words don't register as I stare the two men behind me down, swivelling my body on my heels I look at them, jaw clenched and finally one drops his head so I stare at the one cocky enough to meet my gaze and assume that he is the little shit that pushed me._

 _"Push me again sunshine. And you'll find out just how good of a Doctor I am as I tell you each scientific name and purpose of the bones I break." I say deadly, why, tell me why is the male population testing my patience today when I haven't even had a coffee this morning. The perputrator in question looks at me, calling my bluff, I didnt budge when he moves forward and he seems to realise I'm not bluffing. He and the other guard back off a little and he gestures with his head a little towards Derek._

 _"After you Dr Russell." I nod in response and walk towards the leader of the arseholes, with a bit more breathing space and he looks to me and then at the others questionly, they were some feet away behind me and I catch the end of what one of them mutters into his Mic as Derek's left ear moves as he receives the message through his ear piece. "Don't think her sister was kidding about the self defence training she's got, she's got balls of steel. Leave her be."_

 _I tried not to swagger as I walked on, the men evidently lightened up a little as the realised I can do just as much as they can in a fight and became more of a mutual party rather than a prison sentence. But hey, I just put the shits up four security guards. Someone give me my props. Derek continues his quick walk once he's happy his bandwagon is close enough and we head to an escalator where I played piggy in the middle._

 _If I had a camera this would've been a You've been framed moment. Single file on the escalator barely big enough for a pushchair and here I am standing happily as four guards stand a good 6 foot away from me. Rousing from my thoughts, I step off the escalator and I feel more than see my two new shadows as we all walk merrily along a corridor. Where several signs direct you to certain restaurants and bars._

 _I spy the sign for the Aspire Lounge, along with its queue to get in but rather than wait in line, they divert me through another door with the swipe card I was given. We walk through and head up a flight of stairs before then head towards a private suite. It isn't until I'm closer do I see the name above the door and come to the conclusion who my sister got to fund my impulsive short notice holiday from._

 _Mr Stark. Derek swipes my key card again and the lads filter around me, two on each side of the door stand watch and one behind me as Derek puts my things into the suite and walks back. Waving an arm in front of him, a signal for me to enter, once I'm in he shuts the door and my temper boils over as my phone rings._

 _Hold up, no, you didnt-_

 _I answer._ _ **"ELISABETH ANNE RUSSELL."**_

Present.

They are still babbling back and forth and I have to end this before I lose my temper.

"Look ladies I understand that from your point of view Tony Stark is a Godsend. However I don't. So don't try and change my mind, if anything it needs to come from the horses mouth. Did he put you up to this?" I ask as we finally stop and a knock emits against the exit door and one of them, Lorraine, hurries to open it as I unbuckle my belt and move to grab my stuff. Silence follows as no-one bothers to answer my question.

"We were given strict instructions to make you feel welcome."

"That wasn't the question I asked, I will give my thanks to him for his hospitality and staff; some of them anyways, and for getting me here faster than most airline firms so I can see my sister but that will be it, I don't care how many charities he donates to, how many care plans he offers or holiday time he gives you, two wrongs cant make a right, so for he's counted up to many wrongs. And evidently he cant learn from his mistakes."

"Hello Happy." The name Happy rings a bell in my mind and warning bells sound off and I prepare myself for a possible not so welcoming, welcome party. Happy is Tony Starks Head of Security and personal friend. I freeze when I hear more male voices, which gives Helen, Rachel and Lauren there chance to grab my belongings and scuttle off of the plane.

I follow them as it seems no one will be boarding the plane anytime soon and figure I best bite the bullet, not only does New York's mid day heat greet me like a wrecking ball, I meet Happy Hogan in a stare off.

I look behind him to find several men, in black suits and two cars.

Happy gives me a once over as I descend the stairs, already somewhat thankful for the last minute change of clothing before the flight made its finally decent, my Sapphire Blue wrap dress hugged the little curves I have and accents them, the wrap giving me a waist and the built in nude belt makes the dress pop even more. The fabric rises where a modest cut to the bust area gives a tasteful amount of cleverage as the fabric ends at the tips of my shoulders, the hem differs, longer in the back that touches the back of my knees and shortens at the front with an overlapping skirt that makes a small slit that sits just over the top of my knees.

I'd been given a range of support over my change of clothes as I slipped on a pair of nude court shoes and sorted the junk out of my handbag, also nude and a single over the shoulder strap, so it didn't look like I'm carrying everything but the kitchen sink in it. It was a far better choice than my wripped high waist jeans, guns 'n' roses cut out top and well worn hoody from before but as I cowardly told the Stewardess' they where my travelling clothes, my hopes is that I felt both professional, feminine, mature and ready to take on New York with my sister.

However the look on Happy's face as he makes his appraisal, makes me feel like a 50 pence pole dancer. I almost stumble on the last step when the car door nearest to the front of the plane opens did I take a deep intake of breathe. Happy made to ask me something but the blonde head of hair that emerged from the backseat was a certain shade that I would recognise a mile away, I shoved my passport and handbag into his hands, almost making him drop his tablet as I started walking to towards the person.

She stands there smiling, a beacon of hope, my guardian angel. I stop a few feet or so in front of her and she smiles a tearful smile, the men in the suits raise a few eyebrows but don't utter a word, I don't care if they witness my sister showing emotion, we haven't spoken, or physically seen each other in 4 years. This has been a long time coming.

"Dr Russell!" She croaks and I chuckle, she opens her arms and I lunge the last few feet.

I'm completely unaware as the other occupants of the cars step out because this, this is home. I latch onto her so tight I fear I may break both mine and her bones, but she crushes me to her with such vigour and ferocity that I don't worry. I breathe in her scent, I take in her warmth and bathe in her love. Its soothes me. We stay like this for what is only minutes but feels like hours to us, before a voice interrupts our moment.

"Well what do you know, the stone statue does show emotion after all, camera! I need camera's!" I'd recognise that voice from anywhere and I pull back abruptly, Liz closes her eyes in disbelief and mutters to herself that he's an idiot.

"Mr Stark! How nice to finally meet you." I say sweetly, the sound making Liz's eyes ping back open in worry and she grasps my elbows in a desperate attempt to ground me but the look in my eyes tells hers to stop begging. Which one of us is the older sibling again?

"Pleasures all mine Doc, say you're pretty young to be a Doctor though right?" I turn and smile at him.

"Guess we have something in common Mr Stark, we both made great aspirations when we were young and we've both made out to accomplish those, my being a Doctor is one of those." I move forward but Liz's hand shoots out to grab my elbow again.

"Go big or go home right?" He says, removing his tinted glasses for a moment as he gazes at Liz holding me back, he twirls them for a moment before putting them back on. "So how was the flight? I don't do much flying these days in my private jet. You know, I have others means of that method." He moves forward, I'm still unware of the tall red headed woman who has approached Happy and collected my bag and passport from him nor the tall, strongly built man with blonde hair who looks over the plane in wonder. No my eyes are focused on another person.

"Actually yes, I'm not the best of flyers but some of your staff were very helpful, tell from the minute I got to the airport on my end, every staff member I received were they all yours?" I ask, wrestling my arm away from Liz and move and meet Mr Stark.

"Why yes, only the best you know, wouldn't expect anything less out of the Stark Company." He winks at someone, assumedly Liz, unaware of the volcano about to erupt in front of him.

"Well, I must say they are something else, I don't know how to thank you, or wait I do." He looks back to just in time to receive a well powered right hook from me.

"Oh my god Tony." The red head exclaims and I realise its Pepper Potts.

Tony sways for a moment, his eyes narrowing on me for a split second before slumping back into the arms of his trusted Head of Security. Happy gestures to me and suddenly I'm surrounded by several men. I don't bother moving, I've already proven I can do much by doing little and the men in suits keep there distance as I stare Happy down.

"He'll be out for a few more seconds, a bruised eye, busted lip and possible broken nose along with a slight swelling around his eye. He'll be dazed for a moment before he'll be back to his usual self. Do me a favour and let him know, some members of his staff are complete and utter judgemental arseholes whilst the others are gullible suck ups. I won't be needing Mr Starks assistance anymore I can find my way from here, thank you." I move towards Miss Potts, the men in suits make to move but a figure in front of them stops them as he steps in front of me.

"You missed something Dr Russell." A large hand lifts up my punching one for inspection and I'm awarded with the handsome face of Captain Steve Rogers, his blue eyes survey my hand, he turns my it this way and that and I let him, somewhat entranced by him and the feel of his hand and somewhat fangirling over the fact he's Captain Freaking America.

"And tell me Mr Rogers, what medical issue have I overlooked?" Holy hell was that my voice? Since when did my lips move on their own accord.

"Broken knuckles, bruised skin and muscles damage, you punched to hard to quick, your muscles clenched around your knuckles, the impact teared through the muscles and broke these two knuckles here." He points to the severely bruised area around my middle and forefinger knuckles. They were beginning to swell and I couldn't understand how I couldn't register the pain but could register the softness of his hand and yet detect the slight roughness in areas, obviously made from holding his shield through all the years. "This needs medical attention, not that I'm critizing your area of expertise but this needs a clinical and clean environment, there's a perfectly good one I know of, the facility is only a half hour drive upstate, think you can hold out until then?"

"But sir, I haven't given her clearance and not to mention she knocked out Mr Stark." Happy huffs as he continues to hold up an immobile Tony.

"Exactly, if a woman can hold her own she gets an okay in my books, plus she knocked Tony out in one punch, I've seen bigger and stronger men have to break a sweat to do that." He chuckles, dropping my hand gently and it falls uselessly back to my side, Pepper finally moves and hands me my bag, looking between me and Steve as if she were watching a tennis match.

"You heard him Happy, lets go. Liz, you and Dr Russell can ride with me, I want to get to know you better. Er Steve you don't mind?" She nods her towards Happy, as he reddens in the face as he struggles to hold Tony's weight.

"You gals are fine on your own, I'll support Happy the best I can once Tony awakens, can't say I be much of help, he's had this coming." Steve says winking at me before moving to pick Tony up with ease as the other men in suits filter from out of site as Pepper links her arm through mine.

"He's had it coming alright, just lucky it wasn't me." She grins and we enter the car, the door shuts firmly behind us and barely tweo seconds pass before;

"Did you have to knock him though?" Liz whines and I laugh.

* * *

Well there you go, review, review and I shall love you!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n; Well hello, hello my dearies! Thank you for the love so far. Thank you to lovingvamp346, for sharing my view on Tony getting put in his place, though may I remind you that this is only a few months after Ultron and so we having gotten to what I have planned for Civil War, Madison is going to hand them their asses, not just Steve and Tony but Becky and T'Challa as well. But I'm getting ahead of myself.** **Anyways, enjoy!**

It Started With The Touch Of His Hands.

New York, Upstate

New Avengers Facility

1:15pm

Madison's P.O.V.

"Pepper, even you have to admit it, when Stark thinks something is a good idea, it usually isn't. The technology he has is something I can't even begin to comprehend, so I won't. It's something out of this world. Back to the Future ain't got shit on this! I appreciate and like the 'Save the Children/Forest' campaigns and events he is doing. I like them more than terrorist threats and weapons of war." I sigh, utterly exhausted from the barrage of questions fired at me from both my sister and Pepper, yes we are on a first name basis here.

We'd only driven for half an hour, yet I feel as if I've been in police interrogation for 24 hours!

Not that I've been in a holding cell or police interrogation before, let me just state for the record.

Pepper's questions are manly aimed at my obvious dislike and defensiveness around Stark. As well as my work as a Doctor and of course my aspirations and goals I want to achieve with it. Liz; well Liz is pretty much making up for lost time of sisterly protectiveness and asks every question she can about my personal, social and sex life. She's leaving no stone unturned I'll tell you that.

I may have turned 50 shades of red when she asks about what sex positions I have tried out, not the men I've dated. You know, the normal kind of questions.

Not with Liz, I can handle those question with Liz, via a computer screen and a bottle of Jack Daniels, not in a car with Pepper giving in tips and pointers here and there.

But yes, back to the main conversation at hand.

"I understand, more than you think, I was his personal assistant before his friend, girlfriend and now C.E.O." She gives me a sympathetic smile. "Everyone is entitled to their opinions Madison, no-one is telling you otherwise or judging."

"We were just surprised, you response to meeting Tony was far from what we thought or expected." Liz chips in, still wincing as she brings up my bold move, already prepping herself for the consequences of my actions.

I was going to have to apologise to the smarmy bastard, wasn't I.

"What do you mean, not how we thought?" I question, suddenly feeling like I've been talked about behind my back.

"Only that you're not his biggest supporter, I mean. I made that clear to Tony when I first started working for him, that not only am I not a fan but neither are you. He's made it a little project of his to turn those who doubt him, to believe. I'm still on the fence about that, I trust him as far as I can throw him but the doubts I've had about him, he's proven me wrong." I huff, apparently Tony knew more about me more than I know about him or myself.

"Tony makes a point of getting to know his employees and their families when he employs them. Sits them all down and goes to great lengths to get to know them on a more personal level. I truthfully don't know if its so he can keep tabs on those he doesn't trust, or to divide the stronger against those that are lesser so he can call upon them in times of crisis, or if he genuinely cares. It took a missile blowing up our house in Malibu point for him to open up to me so yeah. " Liz winces again and looks sympathetically at Pepper.

"He's still a stickler about that and only talks to Banner about his inner turmoil." Pepper nods in agreement.

"Anyway, once Liz brought to light that she has a sister and explained the anguish you felt when you weren't contacted after Sokovia, he programmed F.R.I.D.A.Y to automatically call the next of kin's for any of his employees if they are hurt. Whether it be a paper cut or broken leg, they are contacted."

"He cares in his own way."

"He also has a funny way of showing it." I mutter and Pepper smiles as Liz giggles and I go back to staring out the window, not really seeing.

"When Tony made me C.E.O of his company, he did it because he knows I am capable of doing it and also he isn't ready to run a company nor does he want to run it for that matter either. He likes his freedom as you can tell. In the time that I have been C.E.O weapons and threats used with Tony's technology on has dropped 72%. Arms dealers are becoming desperate for new and advanced tech and weaponry, this is something that is near the top of Tony's priority list, along with other things."

I sigh again, my mind, tired and deprived of caffeine and food in this stressful situation and so demands another stimulant.

Oh look, the car comes equipped with a mini bar.

Pepper catches my gaze and reaches over and pours a decent measure of a dark looking liquid that will more than likely have me thinking a fair range of swear words as I drink it, into a crystal glass tumbler. She adds a little ice, from out from no where. I need an extensive look into this car to find all these hidey holes.

"Thank you." I swirl the dark amber liquid for a moment, the ice clinking against the side of the glass, in hopes of diluting the strength before taking a tentative sip.

 _HOLY SHIT BALLS, IT BURNS!_

It feels like I'm drinking liquid fire, I bravely swallow another sip, blink back tears and clear my throat to rid the chainsaw massacre that has taken up residence in it and focus on the two women seated near me.

"Give him some credit Sis, he's a changed man. I felt the same about him before he offered me a job. I took it, the job, only because he had a good cause to follow. Not to mention the chances of meeting Thor are in my favour."

I chuckle at her and Pepper's tinkling laugh joins as well. I automatically take another sip, not thinking and my faces scrunches up in pain, I choke it down before replying tiredly.

"I appreciate what he's doing to change the mistakes he's made himself. And the ones he's either willing or unwilling had a hand in doing, I really do. But seeing is believing, I've seen the destruction. I've felt the pain. And witnessed the after math. Personally I don't believe he can change completely but I have better things to do than wait on his next move as I'm sure he's has better things to do than change the mind of a woman who knocked him out in one punch. Like hold a grudge."

Pepper snorts back a laugh before she watches with a grins as I take yet another sip, not thinking again and I splutter at the taste a little harshly and she pats my back as Liz unprofessionally guffers.

The bitch.

"You wouldn't, being a Doctor means more than a ego maniac with a socket wrench, he knows and respects this, he just has moronic ways in showing it ." Pepper mutters and catches me of guard with her snarkiness. Liz coughs back another laugh at my surprised expression.

"Still I can't deny that he may want to save the world piece by piece but I want to save the people living in it first one by one. The world can't be changed by one person in one night. No matter how hard they try. It takes time, they need to change the people living in it in order to help the cause first."

"Then may be you can start here." Pepper smiles at me as the car pulls onto a secluded piece of road, I hadn't noticed the change of scenery from the busy motorway we had been on to the sudden burst of refreshing green from the canopy of tall trees around us, the lose gravel of the road made for a slow drive and I got to witness first hand the beauty and architectural genius of the New Avengers Facility.

I also see the many guards and agents around the grounds, as the canopy of trees fade out into the vast open acres of land and several jets take off from different places of the grounds. I down the rest of my drink; the nerves hitting me now there's got to be 100 to probably 600 people that can take me out without blinking an eye, I barely feel its burn as Pepper takes the glass from me and I feel myself pale as I catch sight of a familiar red cape disappear through a set of glass doors.

Luckily Liz didn't see as she suddenly turns back into a professional mode again.

"Okay Sis, you're likely about to get a stern talking to by Happy about attacking his Boss and the security protocol's and procedures here on the compound. So I'll give you a run down; any and all belongings will be thoroughly checked for threats and your electronic devices will need to be checked for bugs and entered into the database for legal protection and monitoring. You will be given access to the private and secure networks should you need it." She lists, hoping she is preparing me for what is to come.

I lose all colour in my face as I feel a target painted onto my back and a neon sign rests above my head that shouts 'DANGEROUS' she then pulls a tablet from out of nowhere and begins scrolling through a document with interest, her brow furrowing as she concentrates on the text. Pepper takes her queue from this as she checks the time on her overly expensive watch, of which my eyes widened both bedazzled by its beauty and also by the subtle bling.

"You'll be photographed and have you fingerprints and DNA samples taken, don't look alarmed, just a swab of the inside of your mouth and a strand of your hair. This will allow security to monitor you and allow you easier access to allowed areas."

"So what? I'm a threat? Tell me, do I get to sleep and piss in piece?" I ask sarcastically.

"Living areas are made private, only F.R.I.D.A.Y and Tony have override access but that's only in agreement to the contract you will sign, allowing for him to override in case of emergencies. You'll be given a unique number and passcode. We've set up quarters near your sister so you don't get lost and also for piece of mind. You'll also get a pamphlet on what you can and can't do on this facility; everything from the areas you have access to and rules against encounters with any of the Avengers. Also evacuation procedures and fire exits. I'd stress more on the health and safety measures but its better to let Happy do his job otherwise he'll complain to Tony who will furthermore complain to me about not letting him do his job properly so please, just grin and bare it and we'll discuss the male population loathingly over dinner and drinks later."

Dinner? And drinks? Huh, well then. I'm liking Pepper more and more by the second, I could very well put up with Stark for her sake at this rate.

"You mentioned food, its a done deal now Pepper. Food is her ultimate weakness." Liz grins from behind her tablet and I glare at her as Pepper giggles before the door to her side of the car opens. "Happy, for sure will tell you that you aren't allowed within 15 feet of Tony, Tony will be Tony. Meaning it is likely he will continue to make snarky comments whilst also childishly ignoring you."

"I'll waver the restraining order, Tony needs someone else to put him in his place when I'm not here and I'll happily sit and listen as he cries over what you've done to him if he's does something idiotic while I'm gone." She says as she grabs her purse and exits the car. The smell of fresh air washes over me and calms me a little as I look uncertain at Liz.

She pauses in her reading too for a moment giving me time to collect my thoughts from the information overload . I consider the double meaning behind Pepper's words, she is leaving or planning to do so sometime soon, meaning Tony has free reign again, yet the impression I'm getting is that they plan for me to stay here a little longer that a couple of days.

"Just how long are you planning on letting me stay here? Not here as in the facility but the States in general?" I ask questionably, raising my eyebrow for added effect.

She smiles innocently at me before my door is opened, scaring the living daylights out of me as Happy stares down at me. Surprisingly he offers his hand for assistance.

"Dr Russell, if you would." He gestures with his hand for me to get out before moving it back and I take it cautiously, waiting for a set of handcuffs to suddenly spring around my wrist and be yanked out of the car. Instead he pulls gently, encouraging me out and I move, Liz follows out after and shuts the door.

"Happy, I'm sure my sister will be safe and sound in your well capable hands but please, remember she has had a stressful 12 or so hours, give her the benefit of the doubt and go easy on her." She kisses my cheek and begins to move away, I grab her wrist.

"You're not coming with?" She shakes her head.

"I want to make sure you living area is set up." She looks down and mutters lowly so only I can hear her. "But also employees cannot escort a relative onto the compound for security reasons." I sigh and nod. Bracing myself for more weariness an stress about to follow.

"You'll come find me afterwards right?" I ask as she begins walking away and I'm aware of how timid my voice sounds, almost like a child being left alone at school for the first time.

"Once Happy has finished his security checks and given you a tour he'll bring you to Miss Russell, Doc." A voice informs me, from behind and my body spins round so fast its a wonder I didn't give myself whiplash.

Low and behold stands Tony Stark, glasses off and staring calculative at me. Whether that's a good thing or bad I really don't know but I take in the bruise forming under his left eye and the slight swelling around it and is left upper lip. And assume the latter.

"I see." Happy makes to move and gestures for me to follow but I feel I need to clear the air. " Look Mr Stark."

Happy stops and nods for the other men to move a safe distance to give us a little privacy but close enough to intervene should something happen. Tony stands taller but makes no notion as to pay attention and narrows his gaze around the compound so I just talk.

"I apologies for by brash actions beforehand, it was childish, silly and unprofessional. But given the inconsiderate treatment I endured at Newcastle Airport by your security guards and the Stewardess insistent pushiness as they spoke highly of you on the plane. I'm both mentally and physically exhausted."

He still doesn't meet my gaze but scuffs the front of his shoes against the gravel and kicks a bigger stone, I repress the urge to roll my eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I should've hit you, hard enough to knock you out for that matter either but anger can strengthen ones actions at times. Yes I'm not one your fans, yes you don't strike me as anyone I'd want to get to know better but with the encouragement of my sister who surprised me by her change of heart as she sang your praises and of Pepper as she ripped into your lesser qualities and reminded me that we're all only human, I've decided to give you a shot."

He looks up for a moment, taking in what I have said, I hope.

"Should you wish it, I will take a look at the damage I've done and patch you up myself however if you want to kick me off the compound and file a complaint against me. I will go quietly and accept the consequences. But slander my abilities as a woman and a Doctor and will fight you to the bitter end." He smirks at that and finally looks at me.

"You know better than I what its like to accomplish so much at a young enough age, whether I bask in the glory of it or not. Believe when I say this; I'm not extremely happy about you paying for my expenses here, nor the fact that you took the time into meeting me personally, I'm not blind, you're after something and it either involves me, my sister or the both of us, so spit it out and cut the bullshit. What do you want?"

"You Russell's have got some balls you know that? And for the record, I never said you were blind or inclined that otherwise. You're perceptive. I wanted to meet you in person, to figure you out for myself, your sister painted a picture and I wanted to see it."

"And your evaluation is?" I say impatiently.

"You see right through me, not many people can do that and that bothers me, unnerves me. But also it proves that there's still hope for the world yet because of you." He puts his glasses back on and walks past me, patting me on the shoulder and I turn in confusion, my eyes follow him, as does Happy's.

"And why's that Mr Stark?" I question as I take a tentative step after him, Happy following in my wake.

"Because you're better. And will continue to improve to outstanding when you accept my onetime offer at my being Head Doctor here, God knows we need someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind, hold their ground and kick some ass." I see his arm raise to rub his cheek as he chuckles to himself and disappears through the doors and out of sight whilst I'm left frozen in my steps.

"Wait, did he just?" I ask Happy, who narrowly avoids walking into the back off me and huffs.

"Yes, he did. Now can we move, checks to run and a schedule to keep. Don't fall behind, you'll get lost and I'm not gonna come looking for your ass either." I scuttle after him, I try to keep my composure as I take pride that I can run in high heels on gravel and not lose my balance.

That pride lasts of all five seconds before my right ankle gives way just as I step through the doors and hurtle towards the floor.

"Woah, easy there!" As set of strong arms wrap around my waist before pulling me back onto my feet in quick succession I barely have time to process that I never saw a certain person exit the car he was in and enter the facility. "Are you alright, you almost snapped an ankle in those things?"

"I – yes thank you, Captain Rogers." I pause, flustered as Captain Rogers smiles bashfully at me and puts his hands in his pockets and its so cute and adorable that I forget myself completely and babble. "Where the hell did you bloody come, I didn't even hear ya come up behind iz, for being a big bloke ya sure are light on ya feet I'll tell ya that son." In between speaking I look back out the doors, not believing he could've sneaked up on me so fast but then I forget that he's a genetically enhanced soldier and its highly probable that he's stealthier than a cat whose spotted the canary.

Silence greets me and I realise my error and look back at him horrified, I raise my hands my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, my Geordie came out, I usually tone it down so people can understand me but you caught me off guard and it just came out and you probably didn't understand a word I said and are now thinking I'm well and truly gone with the mixers because I'm talking to fast and babbling and you're not stopping me so I'm just gonna go before I make a bigger a fool of myself." I take a deep breathe as I blush more and more and swivel my body in the direction I believe Happy walked in to find him , happily staring down at me from the end of the corridor with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You're sister wasn't kidding about you being a clutz, how did you get through medical school with that all going on with you?" He says, grinning manically still as I reach him.

"One; shut up. Two; the other kids where there to blow their parents money and Three; don't you have a schedule to keep, keep up Hogan, we got shit to do!" I breeze past him and through another set of doors, not catching the wink he sent Captain Rogers who stares after me. A smile spreads its way across his face as he catches up with Happy.

"You heard her Hap." He says before following after me through the doors where they find me in a heated discussion with a security guard who waves a metal detecting wand over my chest several times.

"What's the matter? You never met a woman who's worn a bra before?" I scowl at the guard who moves the wand over my chest area again and I snatch the damn thing from him, he flinches back, one hand grabbing his side Taser as I slam the detector on the carousal for the x-ray machine and proceed to unhook and take off my bra through the sleeves of my dress.

"There, you satisfied?" I ask him as I throw my bra at him and wave the wand over my somewhat deflated chest and the alarm doesn't bleep. "Would you like to search my bra for further proof or can I have it back?" I gesture to my bra still in his hands and he looks down at it for a moment, back to me, to Happy whose trying and failing to control his laughter, back to myself before he straightens and gives the padding a quick squeeze before handing it back. I exchange it with his metal detector.

"You're good." And waves me forward into the main building where I realise that I won't be able to subtly put my bra back on properly without someone noticing.

"This day just gets better and better." I mutter as I consciously move my hair around to cover the fabric of my dress where my nipples begin to show through.

 **Alright, you kids know the drill!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, hello!** **I'm back again, little bit longer than I wanted to but I put in some extra hours at work.** **Sing it with me;** **_I got bills, I gotta pay!_** **No? Alrighty then, so anyways, this picks right back up where we left off, I had fun writing this one. Have you ever been in a situation where you're trying to tell someone something funny but its so funny that you can't actually tell it because you're too busy laughing? That was pretty much me when I was writing this.** **Aha, either way, hope you enjoy it.**

It Started With The Touch Of His Hands.

 ** _Continued..._**

"Right this way Dr Russell" Happy voices from behind me as I stare ahead of me. Caught off guard by the horde of people that roll towards me and I flinch as they steam passed me. Going about their usual business, here, there and everywhere. I receive a few curious glances but for most of it, it's like I'm invisible. "Just a few more security checks and we'll get started." I barely have time to dodge a man who appears to be a man on a mission by power walking in a straight line, just as Happy bulldozes passed me and I watch as the lobby suddenly becomes an obstacle course and yet he moves through the swarm with ease.

"Okay." I say, more to myself really and glance around worriedly, the sheer size of the facility is finally coming to light and just as I take a step forward to follow him, more bodies appear out of nowhere.

"Oh holy shit." I splutter a laugh in disbelief. "Like ants coming through cracks in the walls this is." I'm too preoccupied with the people around me to notice Happy disappearing further into the crowd and I panic as I lose sight of him. I quick step, hop, skip, shimmy and jump my way in between bodies, stopping every now and again reaching up on my tip toes to spy Happy's receding hairline.

"Watch it!" A few people huff at me as they run into me. Most of them have their eyes glued to their phone or tablet screens and a certain individual, bumps into me rather roughly, completely oblivious of the world around him and glares at me.

The bloody cheeky bastard!

"Hey man, if you use your eyes every once in a while, you'd be able to see where you're going." He scowls at me but I stand my ground, granted he is a somewhat muscular bloke and yet the stubborn idiot I am, I won't let him intimidate me. "And while you're at it, find some manners. A simple excuse me would work quite nicely." I raise my eyebrows as he walks around me, glaring at me the whole time, I know I'm egging him on for a reaction but I don't let people walk over me. Literally. So I watch him the entire time, even as he walks away to prove my point.

"Ass!" I mutter and look back in the general direction I saw Happy head in and I can just make out the top of his head over the swarm. "Ah crap." I gasp as I realise just how far away he is and I struggle to keep up with him as I zig, zag, trip, cuss, bump some more and apologise reluctantly. I almost cry when I lose him sight of him again before I spy a door with his name on in the distance. All around, 15 minutes later I manage to get myself to the door leading to Happy's office in one piece.

Knackered but in one piece.

"Phew!" I gasp as I lean up against to doorframe and take a few seconds to catch my breath, a figure in the centre of it all the hustle and bustle stands out and catches my attention, my eyes automatically follow him as he walks with ease, the crowd parting in front of him like the Red Sea.

"Captain." Various people in business suits, combat gear and casual clothing greet him as he walks, he nods and gives small smiles in return. Evidently they respect him enough to look away from their phones long enough to see and greet him.

"That must be exhausting for him." I question, more to myself, as he disappears through an archway, the life of the people around us continues like another regular day at the office.

"You get used to it." Happy grunts from behind his desks, crashing me back into reality. "Close the door behind you, restroom is just through there, take a moment to freshen up. And no funny business." He shuffles through papers, his eyes everywhere but me. I take notice of the technology in the room and my eyes open in wonder. The flexi glass screens showcase various camera feeds around the facility, little speech like bubbles follow every person like a shadow; their names, age and their number for security level access, flickers with each step they take.

I'm amazed by the sheer level of advance technology that I bare witness to and think back to the technology that I had access at home whilst studying and then working with and feel as if I've been robbed of fundamental research.

I blink as he looks up at me, waiting, disapprovingly.

"Thank you." I say, shaking myself out of my stupor as I all but dash to the other door in the room and throw myself in, locking it behind me. The bathroom is pretty much basic but has a very modern contemporary feel to it in its own rights; clean and very white, not mention shiny. Like every surface was buffed squeaky clean and reflected off of all the other surfaces.

I feel like I'm in the hall of mirrors.

I move to unzip my dress and I unconsciously look around for any possible cameras and peeping toms but come to the unhappy conclusion that they probably wouldn't put one in plain sight and bare all anyway as I wrestle my bra back on.

I sigh happily as I secure the girls back in their normal place and zip myself back up. I pinch of pain flares in my hand and I move it to the sink were the tap turns on automatically, an invisible motion sensor strategically placed and camouflaged perfectly to sit just below the faucet and my eyes widen in disbelief.

"They've got all the bells and whistles in here, haven't they?" Either way I run my hand under the cold water for a few minutes once I figure the heating system out, the coolness washes over the heated and sore skin and muscles, calming and reducing the pain to a bearable condition and I pat my hand down gently with the disposable paper towels once I'm satisfied.

"That'll do for now." I say as I give my hand another once over, silently appraising Captain Rogers for his medical knowledge. Looking up, I stare at myself in the mirror, finally noticing the dark circles under my eyes. I rest my hands against the counter, ignoring the sudden aggressive flare of pain and let them take the weight of my body as I sag against it, in exhaustion and defeat. I think and take deep breathes as I file everything that's happened to me in the last 24 hours under 'Crazy shit' at the back of my mind.

"Let's get this over with." I tell myself, nod at my reflection as self-motivation and push myself away, unlocking the door I walk in on Happy and a woman in deep conversation. My face scrunches up in confusion, the bathroom must be sound proof because I never heard their voices whilst I was in there. Either that or I was oblivious. Or they are just plain sneaky.

"Nice of you to join us." Happy says as he gestures to the empty chair across from him and next to the person I didn't know. "Maria, this is Dr Russell." I move forward as she stands, professionally might I add and takes my offered hand in hers and shakes it. I flinch as I realise I've given her my bad hand but mentally shrug it off as her grip becomes a little firmer than what I thought necessary and her calculating look puts me off from saying anything altogether.

"Dr Russell, this is Agent Maria Hill. She's in charge of assisting Mr Stark and the Avengers."

"Nice to meet you." I say politely, internally terrified as she drops my hand. I've heard about her. I wonder if she's pissed from being demoted. I daren't ask.

"You to." Her face barely moves a muscle as she replies, eyes still assessing me before her left eyebrow moves a smidge and she sits back down, evidently brushing me off. I look down at her affronted by her rudeness but take it and sit down anyway.

There's a time when a woman knows when she can and can't stand her ground and like hell am I going to go up against Agent Hill.

"Today however, she will be assisting me in your interviewing process. One as a witness and two; she oversees all possible and new employees, if she likes you she'll then inform the other Leaders in the facility. You will enter a meeting with them, get to know each other enough to know what fields and programmes they belong to. Which is very important, you don't want to mistake one Leader for another, they'll discriminate and use it against you in further meetings." I take the last part as something from his personal experience and decree I need more caffeine before I meet the other Leading members of staff.

"Okay, do I need to sign anything to say I approve of Agent Hill as my witness and understand topics and personal information discussed will go no further than this room?" I inject as he quickly files his paperwork away and makes himself comfortable at his desk, at my question he pauses before he looks at me. His eyes shifting as he considers what I've said.

"Er?" He stammers and looks at Hill for confirmation but she looks at me, I think, in curiosity but her face still hasn't moved enough for me to be positive about that evaluation.

"I'm a Doctor, Happy. I take pride in keeping Doctor and Patient Confidentiality, quite seriously actually. I'm not asking you to write me up a contract I can sign with my blood. I'm not making a deal with the devil here. All's I'm asking is for a little discretion, at least until when or if I become part of this team. I'd like matters to be private until then."

"Sounds logical to me. It further proves she acts professional and takes her job seriously." Hill agrees. "Make it something simple and straight to the point, anything brought up and discussed today, both personal and professional, will not be discussed furthermore without the consent of Dr Russell or with anyone besides ourselves." Happy nods, after a minute or so and taps the right-hand corner of his desk and the damn surface lights up.

"Wow." I breathe as I lean forward curiously to get a better look but Hill pretty much forces me back into my seat, with a gentle but firm grip on my shoulder. She gives me a stern look before focusing her attention back to Happy. He taps away on something that I can only assume is a keyboard but from my viewing angle I can only make out a few shapes on the blue tinted surface.

"Wait, hang on." He pauses at my words and his eyes move to mine, his head still inclined down to the desktop. "Interview process?"

"Are you not aware of Mr Starks proposal?" Hills questions, her stern gaze washes over me before going to Happy. "I was under the impression that she had been informed of it."

"Yeah only like 12 minutes ago and even then, it wasn't really a proposal, it was more of an off handed comment as he walked away from me."

"Mr Stark needs a Doctor who is willing to compete and live up to his overly high expectations as Head Doctor of this facility. Someone who can keep up with any and all casualties that come through the medical bay doors. Someone who can stand their ground against the more unagreeable patients and keep their stomachs, some cases can get particularly gruesome. Some of the casualties may be more substantial and life threatening than others and we need someone with a level head and composure to make executive decisions, who won't ask questions and merely heal." Happy lists off as he focuses back to his typing.

"Basically, someone who has a no bullshit policy, has the balls to talk down Thor, can put up with Tony being Tony, keep everyone else in their place without letting the power go to their heads and maintain their medical team. Oh, and keep everyone else in this facility alive." Hill adds in oh so casually. "That's as must."

"I see." They were unaware of the horrified expression on my face, seeing as Hill is staring off into space and Happy is more concerned with his light up desk. "You say one of the priorities of this job is to not ask questions?" They both nod. "Evidently you don't know the role of a Doctor well. In my job, I ask my patients what ails them. Example being; have they come into contact with a known or unknown substance. I must question enough to determine the origins of an known or unknown substance in order for me to prescribe the proper treatment and take the correct procedures in order to make them healthy again. Questioning is a key factor in my job, it helps me determine a diagnosis. I can't simply take peoples word for it."

"You would be working on a need to know basis." Hill says firmly.

"Need to know, doesn't help me save lives. Tell me Agent Hill, say you employ me and tomorrow you come to me; you're feeling sick and yet you were in perfect health the day before hand. You're telling me that I should just give you a drug to stem your sickness and let you carry on with your business because I only work with what I need to know, only what you deem that I need to know. What if you've come into contact with a something and that something is a virus, that becomes contagious, dangerous and deadly but you don't know that. Would I need to know that?" Her jaw clenches.

"Or what if you are sent on a mission but straight after you become ill, your time away in said mission could give me information beneficial enough for you to make a full recovery, but its highly classified information as to the location of your last mission yet it could save your life, would it still be a need to know basis then? Do you see my point? I can't work on a need to know basis, not if I'm going to be maintaining the wellbeing and health of the people that live here. Whether they be the Avengers or the cleaners. I need to know these things if I'm going to save lives, like I said beforehand. I take Patient Confidentiality seriously I won't blab if Susan from Linguistics catches a cold from Brian in Engineering because she's sleeping with him, no."

"There's no Susan or Brian –" Happy starts to reply but Hill cuts in curtly.

"It was said as an example Happy."

"That said, if what she thinks is a cold, is actually a dangerous strand of influenza then I'd need to know the people she's been in contact with, her symptoms, when she first noticed them and so on. Need to know, I cannot work like that. Who's to say I treat someone, without all the information I need and they become worse rather than better? I'm responsible for whatever happens after they leave through those doors. Whatever they come to me for, big or small, I will see them with all the information I need."

"Logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one." Hill determines.

"Yes. But there may also come a time where I may need break that confidentiality in order to save a life, I have done before. In the best interests of that person's life. I took an oath, as most Physician's before me have."

"The Hippocratic Oath." Happy comments, his brow twitching in thought and I nod as every word of the oath that guides me flows from my mouth;

" _I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment. I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow._

 _I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures that are required, avoiding overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism._

 _I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug._

 _I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery._

 _I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play God._

 _I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick._

 _I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure._

 _I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm._

 _If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help."_ I finish, feeling humble, happy and a little smug at the surprised faces in response to reciting the Healers Oath.

They both sit there, taking in my words, my presence and consider.

"Make it official, the ideal candidate will know when to ask for more information to treat a patient however, knowing that information comes with a greater responsibility, they must know that the misuse of the information will result in drastic consequences; the loss of loyalty, trust and respect of their patient but their role as a healer. The hardest role of a Doctor is knowing when and how to save a life." I'm surprised at the appreciative and respectful look Agent Hill gives me, for a split second that is before she's moving her gaze back to Happy, who nods at me with the same look.

The mood has shifted, as if there first impressions of me has been changed and they see me in a new light, I relax a little. Happy taps away a bit more before handing me a tablet, of which I have more chances of dropping because it is made from a flexi type glass material, meaning its see through. That's about as technical as I can get.

"The document basically states that anything and everything we've discussed so far and afterwards will not be brought up with anyone other than ourselves together, that you agree to Agent Hill as your witness in your interview as we proceed further. Also, you agree ahead of the job on Doctor and Patient Confidentiality, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few and/or one and you may need to make crucial decisions for the sake of everyone in this facility even if it means breaking the trust of a patient, so long as you, your medical team and other leading members see fit. Breaking this, you will be terminated." I listen as I read through the document, nodding at the text and Happy as I go.

"TERMINATED!" My head shoots up in horror and Happy panics as he realizes the error in his choice of words.

"What I believe Happy meant to say is that, if we deem you unfit and uncappable of meeting the demands of your job, you will be fired. You will lose all access to this facility, information and the people in it. You will be erased from our records, any and all of your work made here will be taken and erased too. If you go quietly you will be compensated, if not-" I cut Hill off before she can terrify me further.

"I get it. I'd rather not think about it but I get it." Happy types on his keyboard again and the document on my screen updates as he writes, I wait for him to finish and he looks up satisfied. He signs it and scans his finger print and encourages me to do so too. He hands me a pen, specially designed for the tablet, I sign and gently press my forefinger against the bottom of my screen before it flashes green at me.

Hill takes the tablet from my hands, signs and fingerprints the document before I can even blink and hands it back to Happy. He archives it and then turns all professional and business like as he looks at me expectantly.

"So tell me Dr Russell, what makes you think you are capable of taking on this position and rising up to the challenges of Head Doctor of the New Avengers Facility?"

"I knocked out Tony Stark in one punch." The words came out of my mouth before I had a chance to think and my eyes widen. I feel Hill's gaze burn a hole in the side of my face and Happy huffs for a moment.

That's it, I'm dead. I'm fired before I'm hired.

"You're hired." The words that meet my ears did not come from the mouth of the face I was busy looking at, Happy looks incredulously at Hill for a moment and begins spluttering a reply but I beat him to it.

"I am?!" I swing my head around to her and she looks smugly at Happy, I snap my gob smacked gaze back to him, awaiting his response.

"You can't make an important executive decision based on an answer like that!" I became too busy overseeing Happy's face turning 12 shades of purple and red to notice Hill's smirk however I do acknowledge the snort that escape her mouth instead and I then began to splutter indignantly as she then proceeds to stand. As if her word is final. She straightens her skirt, walks around her chair and out of politeness and curtesy I too raise myself from my seat.

"I can and I will and after what I heard and seen, she's by far the most capable for the job ." She told Happy, in a rather matter-of-a-factly manner too. Hill got some sass in her. "And may I remind you, I'm in charge, mainly the more minor decisions in management and finer details of the day to day life, the things that doesn't necessarily need to be run by the Boss first, unless I have suspicions."

"And I alert the Boss if anything needs to be authorised, or needs the attention of The Avengers." An Irish woman's voice floats from above me and I levitate a few feet off of the ground in fright and I literally look around for the body to follow the voice I've just heard but I come up empty handed. Slightly alarmed I begin to wonder if it's all in my mind.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, I appreciate the input." Happy begins but is suddenly cut off again by this Friday woman, who has yet to make a physical appearance.

Don't freak out. You've gotten this far woman.

"You're welcome." The Irish lady replied. "Agent Hill is right though, she does have the legal right to employ staff into the facility so along as she sees fit. In most cases she leaves the decision in your hands, however seeing as this current offer is involved in management, it's appropriate that Hill bares witness, if she sees that the hopeful candidate will be beneficial to this facility then her word is final. I don't see what the problem is. We are in need of a new Head of Medical staff; Dr Cho can only fill in for so long."

"Yes, Dr Cho is only a temporary fix, I know that." Happy began again as I seriously start to question my sanity against this invisible woman.

"You've already cross-checked Dr Russell about a million times, as have I and Agent Hill. She's sound." The invisible woman knows my type of dialect, I like her!

"Look Happy, Cho has her research to finish and her team can only do so much without their leading Doctor. Tony already approves of her, I approve."

"I do too, its good somebody else can put the Boss in his place." F.R.I.D.A.Y chips in again, I'm really beginning to like my invisible friend.

I grin to myself, Happy catches it and narrows his eyes. My grin runs away with my ego.

"So, what's the problem Happy?" Hill huffs by the door, impatiently tapping the tips of her fingers against the door handle.

A brief pause lingers as he continues to narrow his gaze, to the point where I'm convinced he's closed his damn eyes.

"Look Happy, I understand you're still not too crazed about my punching Mr Stark, you and him go way back and obviously his safety is in your interest. But I've apologised and moved on, like water under a bridge. If Mr Stark didn't want me here, he wouldn't have offered me the job, even after I apologised, he wouldn't have let me in the facility let alone have gotten this far, so its shown something. And I'm hoping, from what I've said so far, it has proved enough and convinced you otherwise that I am capable of taking on this job. So, what gives?"

"I've already entered Dr Russell into the database, sent out messages to the other Leading members of staff, set up her living quarters, organised her office and informed the Boss and the Avengers of the new Doctor. However, the Boss will see that you haven't given the Doctor her security codes, clearance level and other information she needs for the facility." My Irish sister from another Mister backs me up.

"If you don't authorise her security clearance it means Tony will come down here, he appreciates and will take your word on most things, but Pepper and Elizabeth have already convinced the others that Dr Russell is fit for the job."

"Captain Rogers has already sang her praises to the other Avengers too." I feel the blush creeping up my neck and onto my face and try my damn best to hide it, luckily Happy is in a bit of a sulk to notice and Hill is still by the door.

"You know Tony, he'll come down here and he'll make a scene out of it." Happy huffs as he stands and straightens out his suit, I wait anxiously.

"Agent Romanoff has given me the impression that she approves of Dr Russell also." My Irish friend pipes in, rather slyly to and Happy's face drops and blanches a little.

"You're hired." He says it so quickly I almost feel like he didn't say it all. I stand there giddy as he takes my hands, scans all my fingers, hands me my bag and pushes me towards the door in quick succession.

"Prints are in, give it a few hours before she has clearance. Hill set her up, I've got other important pieces of business to get to. Dr Russell." He nods at me as he locks his door before hightailing it away from me and into the crowd.

"Who lit a fire under his ass." Once again, the words were out of my mouth before I could install the filter.

"He isn't to fond of Agent Romanoff." I jump in fright as Hill replies, I may have forgotten about her being here. Talk about silent but deadly.

"How come?" I ask as she leads us towards an elevator. She presses the button and the doors open straight away. She allows me to walk in first and then enters a code into the keypad and an unfamiliar voice fills the air.

"Access Denied. Dr Russell does not have clearance."

"Override. Authorised. Hill. Maria. Temporary code. 61285MD."

"Access Granted. Welcome Dr Russell."

"Er, thank you." I say confusedly into thin air before turning back to Hill. "You were saying?" She looks back and grins at me. I'm taken back by the fact I have visual proof her face moves.

"She kicked his ass a few years ago, never been in the same room together since." I grin back at her just as the doors shut.

This is going to be fun.

 **And there you go kids! Leave me some much loved and appreciated feedback.** **Toodles** **X**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my darlings! So does everyone hate me at the moment? I've been away for awhile I know, I will say, hands down, the honest truth, that I've been caught up with my job. Training to be a fulltime Supervisor from being a part time sales assistant is a big ol' leap for me to take but I'm getting into the swing of it. Just. I'm updating as many of my stories as I can, hopefully they will all have either refurbished or new chapters before Christmas or at the latest, before the New Year.**

 **And can I just say, when in the hell did it get to December? I swear I've blinked from coming back from my camping holiday in August and suddenly we're in December. Like holy hell I feel like I've been robbed of part of this year.**

 **Either way, it is now December and that means Michael Bublé has come out of hibernation and its time for all the Christmas songs to be on repeat. Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas but I love it more when I don't have to work through the busy festive period in a clothing store.**

 **Other than that, I've managed to sort all of the presents out for my family and friends, which means all that's left for me to do now is wrap them so I can send them off to Santy Claus. I love wrapping, only because its a tradition for myself to have an endless supply of snacks, booze and music for when I wrap the presents. I find it funny when I get phone calls saying thank you for the presents but what happened to the wrapping.. Well your presents must've been the last ones I wrapped which means I was well and truly into the festive spirit and was indeed merry at that point.**

 **Last year it was my dads presents I wrapped last and when I dropped them off, he laughed his head off and asked why I didn't re-wrap them the next day. Its called a hangover Dad! Surely you've experienced one sometime in your life.**

 **Any who, here's the next chapter of the life of our Dr Russell.**

 **I hope you've missed her just as much as I have, reading back on previous chapters, I've been killing myself laughing, when I haven't been telling myself off for all the grammar and spelling mistakes that is.**

 **And OH MY GOD before I forget, please tell me you've all seen Spiderman, Thor and bared witness to the Black Panther and the Infinity War Trailers! I need to share with people the heart stopping moment that was when I saw the one and only Captain Steven Rogers with a beard.**

 **Holy shit balls man! So yes tell me what you all thought of the latest insane Marvel movies and trailers and also what you're thoughts are on the latest chapter and of course the story in general. I love the feedback.**

 **So here you go!**

* * *

It Started With The Touch Of His Hands.

 _ **Continued . . .**_

The elevator ride was silent as it made its assent to where ever it was we were going. And when I mean silent, I don't mean the mechanics of the elevator but inside, where I am, with Agent Maria Hill, with no weird elevator music to drown out the silence and my fear. Which is scary as hell.

"So." My voice pitches slightly. "You mentioned that the Avengers seemed to approve of me, who ratted me out?" I asked, inclining my head to Hill as the elevator came to a stop, levelling out before the doors opened.

"Your sister." Hill told me as she gestured for me to walk out first but I was stunned for a moment at her revelation.

"Seriously? How? Liz is good but she only found out less than 12 hours ago!" I exclaimed just as Hill put her arm out in time for a sensor to capture her movement as the doors began close and then gave me a pointed look that had me scurrying out of the elevator like a frightened mouse. I stopped once I assured myself I'd given enough space between me and the elevator for her to be satisfied with however I wasn't met with approval, she just walked straight past me and came to a set of double doors with an access pad.

"I'll explain more in my office, I'd like to get you up to date with a few things first." She says it with her back to me, a little rude but I'm not going to call her out on it. She fiddles with the keypad for a few seconds before the doors slide open by there own accord and she glances back with a sharp look and I just follow like a lost puppy.

"Woah!" I gasp to myself as I'm greeted with what must be the Avengers personal part of the facility.

However before I can ask Hill why she's taken me to this section of the facility rather than the Medical section a blast of colour from outside catches my attention. A beam of a million different colours stands like a pillar of light for a few short seconds before it disappears, I catch a glimpse of something, a silhouette maybe, inside of the rainbow and I dawns on me suddenly of what that beam of colours is as well as who it is inside.

"Oh! That's the-"

"Yes, the rainbow bridge. So Thor calls it, its the bridge that allows him to travel between realms, a being from his world, Heimdale is the gate keeper of the bridge and protector of the realms. He and he alone controls who can come and go between these realms. However in my opinion he seems a bit biased with that in regards to Thor." Hill explains, the last part an afterthought, as she navigates her way effortlessly through what seems to be an open planned living room, dining room and kitchen. Given the size of it, I'd imagine that the Avengers must all individually have their own separate living spaces but convene here when they like.

"I've heard about it. I didn't believe it at first, you hear and see just about anything on the News, in the papers and the internet these days." I mutter to myself as I walk behind and she stops, scaring the living daylights out of me as she pirouettes on a dangerously high heel and gives me a hard look. "However given the certain circumstances and briefs bits of information that's been given to me, seeing is believing. But must not be taken for granted." She stares at me for 12 seconds more before a twitch of her head tells me she's satisfied with my answer and her analysis of me before spinning back around again and marching forward.

"Whilst you're here, you'll get a better understanding of this facility, the people in it, the aim that we work towards and most certainly to have an open mind and to be more cautious towards the things you will see. First, you must keep up!" She calls and I follow cautiously from behind her at a safe distance, monitoring her body posture in case she decides to swing round on those heels again, at least then I know I'll be ready to run.

"At this rate I'll have a cardiac arrest from all the heart attacks people keep giving me." I mutter sarcastically to myself and I'm almost positive I hear her chuckle. That I can't believe, I can tell you that much.

She leads me into her office, eventually, it's minimal and very much basic, modern contemporary with Starks technology incorporated into certain areas. I'm awed by it all, at how scary it looks but by how easily it all fits in and works together. She rounds her table, seats herself before nudging her chin to the vacant one on the other side and I sit myself down in it.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Yes Ma'am?" My Irish sister replies and I smile, suddenly feeling a sense of calm, the first I felt all day. And even though she has no physical appearance, just hearing her gives me hope that I can do this.

"Begin protocols." She commands and within seconds, screens blink out of nowhere, the Avengers individual pictures and medical records popping up on different screens that arrange themselves in an arch in front of me.

"Of course, Ma'am. Dr Russell?" She calls to me in a more softer and more human like voice, if that makes sense, she's less robotic.

"Yes love?"

"I'm going to brief you on each Avenger; their known abilities and skills, everything from weight and height, seeing as they are our main front of line protection, their personal safety will be in your care and is one of your main priorities. The more you know of them the better, I will also evaluate the rate of which you can take in and hold this information for, that way I can assess whether you will need further sessions before we move on to your other lessons. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes love but I have a question?" I say cautiously as I eye Hill, she's typing away on something on her desk, which is similar to Happy's, probably the same and she looks up at me with curious eyes.

"Ask away!" F.R.I.D.A.Y replies happily.

"I understand the need to brief me on the Avengers individually, that way I will know what I'm dealing with and how to handle them. However I would like to bring them in, individually for a private consultation, so I can introduce myself. I'd rather they get to know me for themselves rather than an heavily assessed evaluation taken from someone else's point of view on me. I want them to be able to trust me, to know they will be comfortable enough to be treated in my care. And also so I can assess their health myself, not through the notes of someone else, no offense but I am the Doctor here."

"None taken, your logic is sound as usual and completely understandable, once I have taken my assessment, I can schedule each Avenger in around their current activities and day to day business but you must understand that sometimes schedules may have to change frequently depending on sudden missions and absences." She replies patiently and I see Hill's eyes flicker for a bit, assessing me herself before she looks down and goes back to typing.

"I can accept that, I can also work around that if I can. However I am both curious and cautious as to what you mean by 'lessons'."

"As you'll be Leader of the Medical team, you'll need to partake in many roles other than just being a Doctor, you'll be briefed every Monday from the Leaders of the other teams; this can be anything from facility maintenance to any concerns about certain employees. You will also be briefed and shown how to respond to situations like earthquakes and the evacuation procedures and you'll be tested to make sure you are reacting with speed and manner."

"Fair enough, Earthquakes don't happen very often back home anyways, carry on love."

"You'll be shown how to react to hostage situations, Hill will discuss that with you privately and you'll also be appointed as a Fire Warden. Even though the Avengers are one of you top priorities, your team will need and look to you for guidance. You will need to know these procedures so you can keep your team as well as the rest of this facility safe and running as smoothly as possible, which is why once we are finished here you'll be introduced to the other leaders. Its vital that you all get along."

"Should I be worried?"

"You'll be just fine Doc."

"Okay, anything else I need to know about my roles and this facility before we move on?"

"Yourself and the other Leaders have important roles, as I previously covered, when the Avenger's are on a mission or compromised you are the ones that will be entrusted with the safety of this facility, it will also be your tasks to make any and all executive decisions should the occasion arise."

My eyes widen in response, I sneak a glance at Hill through the screens and she's watching me with eagles eyes, her hands clasped in front of her.

"An example of said occasion would be?"

"If the facility is breeched by hostile enforcements and the Avengers, Hill and Happy are comprised. If any of the teams have been evacuated and are in a secure environment, it would be up to the surviving or present leaders to make an executive decision on whether to save the facility or -"

"I get it." I croak as I lose my voice slightly at the potential reality of a future threat.

"This is one of the reasons why we've had to ask Dr Cho to stand in, every potential Doctor we've interviewed has lost there nerve at this stage." Hill murmurs as she hands over a glass of water, her face and eyes still hard and evaluating but she shows compassion through the offering of the glass of water. I take a tentative sip of it and settle it back down on the desk, the hologram screen in front of me flickers, the smallest of pixels blurring as my hand goes through it with the glass.

The profile on the screen catches my attention and I pause as I look at the persons I.D. Wanda Maximoff. A young woman who'd volunteered with her twin brother for illegal and highly dangerous experiments, performed by a German scientist with alien technology. I knew her story, Liz had told me enough about it to know that what they thought they were doing at the time was right, only to realise just how wrong they were. In the end she'd lost her brother in the midst as they tried to turn that wrong into another right.

My eyes move to the next screen, Agent Romanoff. I knew part of her story too. My eyes continue scanning each profile and I realise that I actually no more about each of them more than what I thought I did. And I feel greatfull for all the imformation that Liz shared with me, even though me knowing this information could be dangerous for the both of us if things ever turned sour. Yet I think Liz, knowingly or at least had a inkling of something along those lines knew that one day it would be helpful, I can only hope that whatever she thought of then was this and not something more gruesome. I intake a big breathe and Hill perks, somehow knowing.

"I understand what it is you are asking of me, however what you're asking you must know is a lot. You're asking me and the other leaders to play God. In the potential scenario you've given me, there could be hundreds of innocent lives still trapped inside the facility, along with the hostile enemy. And what you're really saying is, is whether I and the others would be willing to pull the trigger to end those innocent lives as well as the hostile ones. You want us to come together and decide as a team for the greater good and either end lives or save them."

"Yes, its a role others have been too overwhelmed and burdened to bare." F.R.I.D.A.Y informs me and I rub my head in partial frustration and defeat as I feel that weight already resting on my shoulders.

"However that's something I cannot do. I myself would rather go back in there and fight for those innocent live. I've already been trained for it, surely you know that by now and know my father was an General in the Army himself and my Mother a Police Officer. I was brought up to never leave a good man, woman or child behind, whether it broke the rules or not. Or whether it gets you killed in the process either. If given the chance, I'd go back in, if I can give those innocent lives just a few more minutes to escape, I'd do it." Feeling myself become more passionate I level my stare with Hill's.

"I would, however I wouldn't be surprised if the remaining leaders didn't. It takes something, a lot of that something to be able to put your life before someone else's and be selfless. If they can't do that then I'd want them to hit the kill switch if I become compromised. I want them to decide because I know what I'm capable of and I'd know I'd save more lives by going back in than just standing around. If I can safely say that I can do no more than what I have, I'd be reassured in knowing that they'd do it. I'm not hero, not even anywhere close to but I cannot wait and wonder. You're intrusting me with other peoples lives, I don't care if the world is ending around us at that time but I assure you, come hell or high water. I'll be going in, whether I come back out matters not if I can get the others out or at least take down enough of the enemy in order for them to do so or at least for us to take back the facility. I've known loss before, I'd rather not know again but if I have to, it'll be by my will only and not by someone else."

Something beeps around the room, shocking me a little and prompts me to compose myself and take another drink. Hill catches my gaze again and by the God's she's smiling at me, not a happy smile but one that shows she understands what I mean and where I come from. Almost like she accepts me. She taps at her screen and nods, the motion not going unnoticed by me and I'm now convinced that she and F.R.I.D.A.Y weren't the only ones witness that my speech. Which leaves me a little wary as to who may have witnessed it.

"You've got heart Dr Russell, there's no denying that. However I feel obliged and see it necessary to inform you that this facility and those that are in it are by no means useless or without force not that you are implying other wise. There are countermeasures and a task force in place to defend the facility should it and the Avengers be compromised, they task force will be lead by me or any remaining Avenger here. It's Happy's job to ensure the safety of the staff and any civilians in the facility, it is he who needs to know that he can rely on and trust you and the other leaders to come together as a team and get everyone moving, he needs to be able to know that you'll get your teams out so no-one has to go back in, we don't want to lose anyone either, yet sometimes it is inevitable."

"I see." I sigh as I feel the information being sifted and filed away in my head.

"I understand the pressures, the stress and the knowledge of what taken on this position may seem daunting however I need to know now before we proceed any further so I must ask, do you accept these responsibilities Dr Russell?" She looks back up at me and I see something glimmer in her eye, a glimmer I know all to well. Hope.

"I'm in." She nods to me and goes back to her work on her desk computer thing and F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice enter my ears.

"Welcome aboard Doc, now as I was saying, each Avenger is unique in their own way, we'll start with Captain Rogers." I nod and his medical file is brought to the centre screen and I school myself and get to business, his transformation shocked not only the world but the medical one too all those years ago, even now there is talk over the serum he was injected with and what the extent of his enhanced abilities are. However, as much as it pains me to say this, I wasn't interested in digging into his DNA to recreate the serum. I'm interested in the man behind the mask and how I'm to treat him in the future.

And should it happen, I would like to get to know him better in the process and hopefully come to call him a friend rather than a patient.

Not just him of course, I'm not being biased or anything and picking favourites here.

Its not I my nature.

* * *

 **Well then, there you have it. A bit more insight into our Doctor, I hope you like it!**

 **Loves and hugs!**


End file.
